


Scottish Serenade

by GoingKnowhere



Series: Summer of Soulmates [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Karaoke, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Sloppy Makeouts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, an attempt at the Scottish accent, butt touching, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: ~ “If ye don’ slow down yer breathin’, [Y/N], yer gan be laid out on the floor,” he murmured into your ear, his warm breath ghosting over your skin and sending a shiver down your spine. ~





	Scottish Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment for the Summer of Soulmates series!! This one was requested by @youre-on-a-starship and claimed the following prompts for it :)
> 
> Soulmate AU: #13 - the one where you get matching marks/symbols/tattoos   
> Sentence Prompts: #15 - “You’re scared of that, aren’t you?”,#49 - “It’s midnight, what do you want?”, #50 - “Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt.”  
> Set the Scene Prompt: #11 - “i’m at a karaoke bar and i’m sober enough to realize that your voice singing my absolute favorite song is the most beautiful thing i’ve ever heard, and you caught me staring and winked at me oh shit” au
> 
> Enjoy!! ♥

_**Scottish Serenade** _

 

If there was one thing that every member of Starfleet knew, it was that shore leave was a time of relaxation. A time of kicking back and letting loose all of that pent up, frenetic energy that always begins to build up underneath one’s skin with each day spent traversing the Black.

 

But, as Nyota stood on stage and serenaded the bar with her gorgeous voice, you were feeling anything  _but_ relaxed.

 

Reaching out, you grabbed your drink and downed it in hopes that it would do something for your nerves. Which it didn’t; it only had you gasping for breath, a factor that paired well with your jittery leg, your racing heart, and sweaty palms. At the sound of drunk laughter, you shot a glare at the ship’s beloved, curly-haired navigator across from you.

 

Tonight, Pavel was your least favorite person. Like, right now, if you had the chance to shove one person out an airlock, it would be him.

 

Because this was  _all_ his idea.

 

He _just had to_ suggest that you should all do karaoke.

 

_Fuckin’ karaoke._

 

Your empty glass hit the table with a loud clink.

 

“Easy there, [Y/N].” You glanced up as Hikaru appeared placing more drinks on the table. “That’s not really something you should be downing that fast.”

 

You sent him a look and snatched up your next drink, making a point of taking a small sip. The pilot rolled his eyes in return before turning to the stage with a large smile, clapping as Nyota finished her song. You joined in, watching as she beamed and bowed to the cheering patrons, but - even as you applauded your friend – you couldn’t help your shaky inhale that reminded you of the nerves still wracking your body.

 

“Oy? Ye alrigh’?”

 

At the sound of that oh-so-familiar Scottish brogue, a shudder of a different feeling raced down your spin. You took a big gulp of your drink before glancing up in time to see Mr. Scott -  _Scotty_ \- take the seat next to you.

 

You hadn’t been on a first name basis with the Engineering genius for long, but it was rather unavoidable what with how often something needed to be checked on in the labs.

 

Not that you were complaining.

 

With his kind face and sparkling eyes (not to mention that  _beautiful_ voice of his), every interaction with Scotty had had your heart beating just a tad bit faster and your face feeling far warmer than normal.

 

You felt it happening now, all the more aware of it thanks to the alcohol in your system, and like before it was immediately followed by what could only be compared to as a black hole in your stomach.

 

As much as you cared for the Scotsman, the Mark upon your shoulder was a constant reminder that the chances of him being your match were slim to none.

 

Answering him with a shrug, you sent him a small smile, your eyes and mind noting how well his hunter green button-down paired with the faint red hair covering his head and jaw. When he grinned in return, his eyes crinkling just so at the corners, your heart picked up just a tad bit more.  

 

“Alright, who’s next!? Who’s next?! Sulu?! Bones?! Bones! You haven’t gone yet and I know for a fact that you have  _great_ projection!” As Kirk’s voice rose from a few tables over, you swiped your drink from the table and slid down in your seat. In your peripheral, you noticed Scotty shift and give you a confused look.

 

“[Y/N], why are ye…” He trailed off, realization dawning over his face as he glanced between you and where Kirk was currently hauling a protesting CMO up to the stage.  ** _“Ah, you’re scared of that, aren’t you?”_**

 

“N - No,” you said defiantly. At least, that was what you were going for; unfortunately the alcohol had the word leaving your mouth in mild slur. At Scotty’s amused chuckle, you glared up at him and tried to hate how adorable he looked.

 

You couldn’t.

 

Scotty snorted into his drink. “Nice try, [Y/N], but ye’re no’ exactly the bes’ lier.”

 

You could only pout at that.

 

“Pou’ all ye wan’, [Y/N]; it’s the truth.”

 

Begrudgingly, you took another sip of your drink and refused to answer. In your silence, the mixed crooning of your captain and doctor echoed through the bar. Paired with the whoops and cheers of your fellow crewmates and unknown patrons alike, it all soon became a buzz at the back of your mind. One that allowed your brain to begin to fret over who would be next on that stage.

 

If  _you_ would be the next victim claimed by the stage.

 

So lost in your tight spiral of anxiety, you forgot about Scotty seated next to you. It wasn’t until you felt the brush of his rolled up sleeves against your neck that you realized he had scooted his chair closer to yours, his arm finding a home on the back of your chair. You didn’t have to turn your head too much to notice that his face had drifted closer to yours as well.

 

“If ye don’ slow down yer breathin’, [Y/N], yer gan be laid out on the floor,” he murmured into your ear, his warm breath ghosting over your skin and sending a shiver down your spine. Unconsciously - as if your brain was simultaneously trying to heed his advice and calm itself down - you sucked in a breat -

 

_Ooooh, God!_

 

The muscles in your thighs twitched as a surge of heat settled in your groin, the heady scent clouding your senses as you inhaled again. You’d never been close enough to Scotty to truly notice what type of cologne he wore and for that you were glad. To smell this deep, woodsy scent while trying to work would surely end in a disaster of epic proportions.

 

The brush of fabric once more against your neck had you snapping out of your daze. Sitting up and in your seat, you watched in disappointment as Scotty pulled away with a pleased grin. “Aye, tha’s better,” he said, but when he opened his mouth to continue, his attention was pulled away by the boisterous applause that erupted through the room.

 

At the sight of Kirk and McCoy grinning and bowing for the crowd, that tiny whisper of  _‘You could be next!’_  popped back into your mind and had your muscles tensing. Your spiral only lasted a few moments, though, as the light pressure of a broad, warm hand between your shoulders pulled you back.

 

“Easy, [Y/N],” he murmured. “See, Pavel’s gone up now. Ye’re fine.” You gave a brief nod in response, but his reassurance was short lived and Scotty seemed to notice. “Ye know wha’? How abou’ I go next; take the pressure off ye for a bit.”

 

With that, he gave you a quick pat before rising and weaving his way through the crowd faster than you could attempt a protest.

 

Frowning, you tossed back the rest of your drink and leaned back in your chair.

 

Your first chance in forever to spend time with Scotty off duty and he just up and ditches you for  _karaoke_.

 

Scrunching up your nose in disgust, you narrowed your eyes at the small wooden stage that Pavel now stood on.

 

You then proceeded to sulk for his entire set.

 

And you continued to sulk up until Scotty stepped up and a familiar beat began to sound through the bar.

 

_No way…_

 

As Scotty’s voice joined the instruments, you found yourself sitting up and leaning forward in fascination.

 

[Y/F/S].

 

You listened to this song at least once on every single one of your shifts. You knew every single word.

 

And, by the way his mouth shaped each word, so did Scotty. His voice matched each rise and fall of the lyrics in a manner that was not only uniquely Scotty, but it held you in complete captivation.  

 

Genius, handsome,  _and_ he could sing?

 

You released a sigh as you propped your chin upon your hand, watching as he moved his body to the music.

 

There was no way that you could ever hope to get over Scotty. Not after discovering this. And Tipsy You wasn’t too sure how to handle that. Do you melt into a puddle or do you slip off for a frustrated cry?

 

Fortunately - or  _unfortunately_ , your decision was made as he met your eyes across the crowded room and sent you wink.

 

Just like that, the spell was broken.

 

With a thick swallow and an aching heart, you slid out of your chair and shoved through the crowd, not caring to spare glance at the stage. By the time you stumbled out into the bustling street, the sting of oncoming tears was too much to ignore and you found yourself squeezing them shut as you tipped your head back in the cool night air.

 

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 

Grabbing your comm, you requested a beam up and wasted no time in hustling to your quarters on the Enterprise. The second the door slid shut behind you, you were leaning back and sliding down to sit against it.

 

_Shit!_

 

A frustrated grumble escaped you as you pulled your legs up and rested your forehead against your knees. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You weren’t supposed to fall for anyone except your Soulmate; yet, here you were, head over heels for a man who’s Mark you’ve never seen. A man who’s Mark probably doesn’t even match yours.

 

“Fuck,” you groaned out. “Fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck!_ ”

 

How did this happen?

 

How did you fall into this circle of hell?

 

You stayed folded up on the floor for several minutes as the swirling hurricane of thoughts tore through your mind. When you were finally fed up with your internal storm, you pushed yourself up and stomped into your bathroom. You’d saved up your rations; maybe an actual shower would help? It did, thank god. By the time you stepped out and changed into comfy lounge pants and a tank top, your frustration had all but disappeared, replaced by exhaustion that had you crawling into bed and drifting off within minutes of placing your head onto the pillow.

 

_BANG!_

 

_BANG!_

 

_BANG!_

 

You shot up in bed as the loud and insistent knocking sounded through your quarters. Rubbing at your eyes, you took in a deep breath in an attempt to quell your racing heart before glancing at the chrono.

 

12:15 AM.

 

You’d only been asleep for about an hour and a half.

 

_BANG!_

 

_BANG!_

 

_BANG!_

 

“Fucking  _hell_ ,” you muttered, swinging your legs out of bed. “The damn ship better be on fire or something because this is uncalled for.” Before the knocking could happen again, you darted towards the door and pressed the keypad.  ** _“It’s midnight, what do you want?”_** The door had barely opened when you had voiced your demand, but you found yourself blinking in confusion at the sight before you.

 

“Why - why di’ ye leave?” Scotty questioned, pointing at you to emphasize his slurred words. In the hour and a half since you’d last seen him, he must have downed several more drinks. Either that or he got a hold of the strongest liquor the bar had. His hair was mussed, his face was flushed, and there was a strong scent of booze on his breath. He swayed as he stood his ground outside your door, blinking slowly as he stared you down with wide eyes.

 

_What the hell?_

 

“Scotty, what -?”

 

“Why’d ye leave, [Y/N]?”

 

Ah…the bar. You gave your head a small shake, trying to figure out another reason to tell him. “I was tired, Scotty, and I didn’t want to stick around and get drug up onto the stage.”

 

“Nae!” He countered and you drew your head back in shock when he jabbed his finger at you once more. “Nae! Nae, ye di’n’t leave until the middle o’ my song for ye! An’ ye were enjoyin’ it as well! An’ I winked an’ ye left!  _Why_?!”

 

You let out a sigh, crossing your arms over your chest. What were you supposed to say now? Lying again about why you left wasn’t in the cards anymore since he obviously remembered and telling the truth wasn’t a choice either since who knows if he would recall it in the morning. Twisting around, you glanced back into your room. Maybe you could find an idea -

 

_“[Y/N]…”_

 

Scotty’s gasp had you facing him once more, only this time - instead of an aggravated, drunk Scottsman - you were greeted to a drunk Scottsman attempting to remove his shirt. “What the  _hell_ are you doing?!?”

 

The engineer didn’t seem to take notice of your question, but he did seem to think that the buttons on his shirt were not unbuttoning fast enough. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he tugged it up, exposing his lean waist and -

 

Your jaw dropped at the the twisting lines and dots decorating the side of his ribs that now peeked out from beneath his raised hem. That was…

 

That was your Mark.

 

That was  _your_ Mark.

 

“That’s - That’s my Mark,” you said, albeit dumbly. _How did he - oh…. Your tank top._  It wasn’t until your fingers trailed lightly over the design that you discovered that you had unconsciously stepped closer to his body. You jerked your hand away and tried not to think about how hot his skin was under your touch. Peering up, you noticed a now watery-eyed Scotty was giving you a dopey smile.

 

“Aye, tha’s yer Mark.” Standing so close in the silent corridor, his words - spoken lowly and with such reverence - seemed deafening to your ears. When was the last time anyone had ever spoken to you in such a tone? Or gazed upon you with such affection? Or shuffled so close their body was mere inches from yours, their hands coming to rest upon your waist? Or tipped their head just so in order to press their lips firmly against yours?

 

Your mind went blank as heat coursed through your body and you reached out to tug your Soulmate closer. His hands slid behind your back, affixing you tightly to him. The moan that was pulled from your throat was only echoed by his own. As your hands moved to cradle his face, Scotty deepened the kiss, allowing you to taste the tang of whiskey on his tongue.

 

_God!_  Your soul was singing at this turn of events!

 

Vaguely, you registered your feet shuffling backwards. When your back hit your door, Scotty used the opportunity to pin your body soundly against it before removing a hand from your waist. You were too gone to care.

 

But the sudden lack of support behind you, causing you to stumble backwards, had you breaking the kiss in shock. Before you knew it, your footing was gone and you were going down.

 

And you were taking Scotty with you.

 

“Oof!”

 

“Ow!”

 

You wheezed as the air left your lungs. Above you, Scotty let out a pained groan. This was not the type of tangled heap you wanted with him. With a few mumbled apologies, the two of you were able to untangle your limbs. Once free, Scotty flopped over onto his back and pull you to lay partially on his chest..

 

“God, Scotty, I am so sorry about that.” You shook your head in disbelief.  _Did that seriously just happen?_  Your first kiss as Soulmates and you both end up nearly sending each other to MedBay. The hand drawing circles on your lower back brought your attention once more to the blue eyes gazing up at you. Being propped up on your forearms, you had a perfect view.

 

“Don’ be sorry, [Y/N]. I shoulda gave ye a warnin’ abou’ the door,” he rumbled below you.

 

You shook your head. “How did I get matched with you?” You said, matching his smile.

 

He attempted a shrug underneath you and he was so damn adorable you found yourself shifting with the goal of claiming his lips once more. Sensing your intentions, Scotty’s eyes glimmered and he gripped your waist to help you. With your movements, though, one hand landed far lower than his target area. “Sorry!  _ **Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt**_ ,” he blubbered, eyes filled with panic as he let go of you all together.

 

“Scotty,” you said, brows raised in amusement.

 

“[Y/N], I’m so sorry!”

 

“ _Scotty_.”

 

“It won’t happen again!”

 

“Scotty!” He quieted at your raised voice. “Scotty, it’s fine.”

 

That, apparently, was not what he wanted to hear. “ _Noooooo,_  it’s no’!” He countered. “I touched ye withou’ permission and ye don’ touch people withou’ their permission!”

 

_Yup, you got a good one._

 

You grinned down at him. “While that is true, Scotty -  _Montgomery_ ,” he blinked at the use of his real name, his distress ebbing away. “You have permission to touch my butt. Plus, this -” you crooked your hand to point at your shoulder “- also confirms that if  _anyone_ is going to be touching my butt, it’s going to be the person who has it’s match.” As you spoke, you moved your hand to pat his side directly over where you knew his Mark resided.

 

“Is tha’ so?” He mused. His hands drifted back to your waist, one drifting to rest on the upper slope of your ass.

 

_Cheeky bastard._

 

“Yes,” you confirmed. Bending down, you brushed a chaste kiss against his lips. “But you can touch it in the morning. Right now, you -” you poked his chest “- are a little on the drunk side and sleep would be a far better option.”

 

“Do I ge’ tae sleep with ye?” His puppy-dog eyes had your heart melting.

 

“I only just got you, Montgomery,” you smiled fondly. “I’m not about to let you go just yet.”

 

_;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥
> 
> +
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
